


A Mother's Love (is Never Done)

by BairnSidhe



Series: Bodies-verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Maria Stark, Gen, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a Momma's Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: There is a truth, universally acknowledged by those who know her, Maria Stark loves her son.
Tony may have been lost, many times, but he does find his way back eventually.  All it takes is some timey-wimey interference and a nuke.  Oh, and one Darcy Lewis to bring it all together.
 
Warning, a part of the Bodies-Verse, you will need to read Bodies in Time for this to make sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysoul/gifts).



> This one is for merrysoul, who's Tony is a Momma's Boy headcanon was contagious.

It was undisputed, among those who knew her well, Maria Stark loved her son with a strength that was utterly terrifying.

So it was little surprise when she yelled into the phone at another agent of H.E.R.O. until he agreed to pull strings and give Colonel Rhodes the time and resources needed to locate Tony Stark in the Afghanistan Desert.  Although the muffled sound of Director Fury being screamed at over the phone made more than a few Agents of SHIELD raise eyebrows.  It was her pull that got Byzantine, a highly capable fighter, pulled into a paperwork gig with orders to stay “until the Stark Shit inevitably hits some kind of fan”.  Howard slept on the couch of their North Dakota safe-house for a week when she learned his _trusted friend_ Obadiah had not only secretly had ties to Hydra, but tried twice to kill Tony.

Howard, however, was no slow learner and made up to her by formulating a temporary cure for the Palladium in Tony’s reactor and shipped Fury some secret footage he’d had stolen from himself after his ‘death’, (yes Peggy, we all find that funny, stop laughing) to give his son, to do what he never could.  Maria was pleased as punch to find out that Tony and that delightful Potts girl were in a stable relationship.  Well, as stable as any relationship with a Stark man ever could be.

She was considerably less pleased when Tony appeared on the news fighting aliens, of all the things, in Manhattan.  Towering rage is a mild descriptor of her reaction to the footage of him flying a bomb into space, and then falling, near lifeless to the ground.  Thank goodness for that wonderful green fellow, she made a note to ask someone a little less dead to deliver him a gift basket of some kind.

When she got the call, she yelled at her son for five minutes straight, about his reckless behavior and his self-sacrificial tendencies and how he really needed to start thinking about the people who loved him before doing this sort of thing.

“Who do you think I was thinking of when I decided not to let another nuclear bomb hit the Earth?  Dad had nightmares about Nagasaki and Hiroshima even the night before you both died.”

“Oh, my boy, my Tony.  Always the hero, aren’t you?”

“I met Captain America.”

“Oh dear, I’m afraid Howard may have… taken not speaking ill of the dead a little too seriously.”

“You mean he’s human?  Yeah, I learned that the hard way.  I also learned, because of time travel stuff, I was his hero in the War, like, if a guy like me could go and fight and be a good person, he could keep fighting so I’d have a world to fight for too.  That was… weird.”

“My Tony, you really never heard a word I said, did you?  You have the heart of a hero, my child, you were always meant for great things.”

“You’re my mother, you had to say that.”

“No I didn’t.  I’m a very honest woman, and if you’ll recall, your less than stellar traits were pointed out and reprimanded.  If I did that honestly, why can’t I tell you of your brilliance honestly?”

“I miss you Mom.”

“I miss you too, sweetheart.  We live in North Dakota now, do stop by and visit.  Your father is… well, he’s gotten a bit stranger in his winter years.”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s possible, and I’m calling you from an armored helmet with artificial intelligence.”

“Anthony,” her voice shook.  “He has some kind of dementia, consistent with Alzheimers, but we can’t know if it’s that without a brain biopsy.  Which would mean….”

“He’d have to be dead first.  Fuck!  Sorry.  I’ll clean up the language, but I feel that one was deserved.”

“Oh your father has said much worse.  Just, come say goodbye, if you can.  It always ate at him that he never got to give you a proper goodbye.”

“I will.  I need to make sure my team has what they need, and then, first flight out there.  Should, uh, should I bring Pepper?  Virginia Potts, my girlfriend?”

“Of course, sweetheart.  I can’t wait to meet her.”

“I love you Mom.”

“I love you too.”

If both Starks cried the rest of the night that was their business.


End file.
